Restless Heart
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = Joker and a faced-down card. |Nicknames = Nerd |image2 = RestlessHeartRampant.png |tab2title = |caption2 = |Color 2 = #3B5180|caption1 = Restless Heart, as she normally appears. |Occupation = Jack of all trades |Voice = Me |Owner = TheScareCr0we|Name = Restless Heart |image3 = |image4 = |tab3title = |caption3 = |tab4title = |caption4 = |Relatives = }}Restless Heart is an asocial earth pony from Jingletown. She is the creation and ponysona of TheScareCr0we . Appearance Restless Heart is a thin earth pony, with a cerulean-grey coat and light azure eyes. She has a shortish cobalt blue mane that falls over the right side of her face and flips outwards towards the end, partially obscuring the right eye. She is also rarely seen without her signature black hoodie. About Heart lives in Jinggletown, a small town in equestria, that's slighlty out of the way. She lives in a small house, that's slightly messy, with drawings covering the walls as well as random sketches and failed drawings littering the floor. They spend most of their time drawing, working as the writer/illustraitor for Star Seed, a self-published sci-fi/superhero comic series. Personality Restless Heart is a loner, first and foremost. She spends the majority of her time locked away inside her house, only leaving when absolutely necessary, and rarely interacting with others. When she is forced to interact with other ponies, she tends to be very sarcastic, cold, and distant, as she finds social interaction to be uncomfortable, and unfortunately as a result, holds all of pony kind in disdain, sometimes boardering on low-key hatred. The one pony that she does enjoy the company of is her best friend Ham Sandwich, whom she loves dearly. When she is with Ham, her personality is noticeably different. She is bright and cheerful, always smiling and extremely happy. Heart is also extremely indecicive, and has a fleeting attention span. They hold an interest in several different things, and constantly cycles through interests with no discernable order. One moment they will be really exited about their comic series, and the next moment they will ahve no will to work on it, instead preffering to sculpt or design costumes. As such, they tend to work freelance quite a bit, so as to keep variation in their life. The downside to this is that they often tend to neglect basic hygene and other such important duties, simply because they always forget. This very well might cause issues for them in the future. Hobbies, skills, and interests *Sculpting *Costume design *Drawing *Paranormal Investigation * Comics *Musicals Cutie Mark Her cutie mark is a red Joker playing card, with one faced-down playing card on the left. This represents her indecisive and restless nature. Heart loves to dabble in many different areas of expertee, instead of sticking with and mastering just one. Due to this, she is decent enough at what she does, but nowhere near as good as any pony who has one special skill. She got her cutie mark when she realised that she could never simply choose one skill. She knew in her heart that she would rather have the freedom to do whatever, and chage with the wind. The Joker card represents said change. Joker's are the wild card of the deck, and they can be what ever card they want to be. However, they are unpredictable, and they never stay the same card. They always change. The faced down card represents the potential for Heart to actually master a skill, if she ever chooses to. History When Restless Heart was really young, she would draw all the time. EVeryone around her was certain that her cutie mark would have something to do with drawing, and at the time, there was nothing to cast doubt on this. However, as Heart grew older, she began to improve slower and slower, seemingly not being as invested in her art as she used to be. EVentually jer skill began to stagnate, as she became interested in other ventures. She would try her hoof at sculpting and costume design, both of which she enjoyed just as much as she had formerly enjoyed drawing. She also developed a minor fascination with ghosts and the paranormal. Ponies would constantly ask her which of her skills she thoguth she would get her cutie mark in, and she would always reply that she didn't know. Her parents would insist that she had to choose one eventually. However, she didn't want to chose just one. She enjoyed doing many things, and knew she could never settle for just one skill. Upon realizing this, she gained her cutie mark. Growing up, Heart was never all that fond of other ponies. SHe found social interaction to be boring and tedious, and she preffered to be shut inside her room, alone. Ponies would constantly tell her that she needed to be more social, to go out and make friends. It's not like she didn't try, at least at first. Because early on, she did try. But most of the ponies she attempted to befriend ended up not working out, for one reason or another. Eventually, Heart decided to just give up on trying to make friends, instead preffering to shut herself of from the world, both littereally and emotionally. After all, why put effort into being social if its uncomfortable and it never works out? This went on for years, with her annoyance slowly turning into contempt. She would have grown completely cold, if it wasn't for one fateful encounter. One day while on a rare outing, the reasoning lost to faulty memory, Heart happened to run into a smol green pony, who was also out for simialr reasons. For some reason, they ended up talking to each other, and Heart almsot imediately felt a connection. Not having felt like this in a long time, Heart began to go out of her way to try and become friends with this smol green pony. They would talk on occasion, with their interactions growing more and more frequent as the weeks went by. It turned out that they had quite a bit in common, and they also jsut simply got along really well together. Within the year, they had quickly become best friends. Relationships Friends *Ham Sandwich (BFF) *Virus Alert (Tenuous at best) Enemies *TBA Aquaintances *TBA Other *White Rabbit (Jingletown's Station Master) Trivia *Restless Heart is named after the ''Green Day ''song "Restless Heart Syndrome ". *Her favorite food is baked potatoes with cheese and bacon, and her favorite drink is coffee. *She is a huge fan of H.P.Hoofcraft's work. *She is, as stated at the top of the page, also inspired by her creator, TheScareCr0we. Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Based on real person Category:Mare Category:Female